


In The Dark We Find The Light

by barshanabllove



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barshanabllove/pseuds/barshanabllove
Summary: Malec AU,where Magnus and Alec are part of the Police Task Force.[ON HOLD]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, its 11:00 right now and I just posted this. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes that I missed.

Magnus stepped inside the room. He looked aroun. It was barren room.There was nothing there to suggest that the room belonged to someone, that this little room was a place for someone to live in.He turned around and something cuaght hiseye. He moved and a heard a sharop intaake of breath. He realized it was his own.He couldn't beleive his eyes.

He bent down and picked up the object. Relief rushed through him. The thing in his hand was rather unremarkable but to Magnus it was anything but that. It was a bracelet. One that alec always wore. So Alec hadn't just left disappered like that. It filled Magnus with hope, but his hope was poisoned with realisation.

_Alexander didnt leave on his own will._

It meant thet Alec had been forced to leave or, worse that he had been kidnapped. Magnus knew Alec woul be able to take care of himself. Alec was their best fighter on the Force. Even as a trainee, Alec had been unbeatable. It was one of the things that had drawn Magnus to Alec.

Magnus felt a sudden unease. The only person who hadever managed to win a one-on-one against Alec had been Sebastian. Dread flooded into Magnus. Sebastian had betrayed them. Sebastian had been their closest friend in the Force, until that fateful night. 


	2. Ch-2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events of the night Sebastian betrayed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I finally did it. Hope u like it.

It was stakeout, at least that was what it had started out as. But then it had turned into the incident that  changed Magnus and Alec's lives forever. Magnus, Alec and Jace, Alec's adoptive brother cum best friend. Their  mission had been simple. A drug deal was about to go down between a major drug cartel, The Circle, and some local big shots. They would watch  the deal go down and then they and their team would arrest all of them. The deal was supposed to happen at twelve o'clock. It was 11:30. They still had thirty minutes. Suddenly Alec saw a car roll up. At once, he tensed. Magnus and Jace mimicked his actions. 

They saw a few more cars roll up. They sat still, not moving or else they knew their cover would be blown. They watched as people got out of the cars and the colour drained from Alec's face. Sebastian stood there talking and laughing with all those lowlifes and Jace felt fury boiling  in his blood. Judging from Magnus' expression, he, felt the same. 

They watched as the deal went down horror in all their expressions. Jace couldn't believe Clary's brother, their dear friend, could be such a big traitor. A voice on their comms brought all them out of their trance. " Yeah, send them in ." Jace said in voice of steel. They saw the parking lot filling up  with their men but all three made for one figure in the crowd. Sebastian and his emotionless expression turned into one of disgust. 

"Surprised to see me, little brother. I bet you are. You, all three of you, with all of your brains. never once suspected me. So, blinded by your trust that-"

Alec cut in before he could continue," put your hands up, Morgernstern, and shut your mouth."

Sebastian looked at Alec," Don't you dare talk me, you fag."

That's when Jace swung at Sebastian. But Sebastian just sidestepped him. "ooh angry at me are you, Herondale. Just ask your beloved Clary about her father."

Then Maia strode up to them, pulled Sebastian's hand behind his back and handcuffed them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna upload the next part of the chapter in a few days. I've got tons work this week plus my exams are starting. *grimaces*.


	3. Ch-2 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out what happened to Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of chapter 2. I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. Enjoy :)

The sound of his phone ringing brought Magnus out of hi reverie. He picked up," Lidya"

" Magnus we have new evidence."

* * *

Alec opened his eyes to the same black room he had been opening his eyes to for the past two weeks.He tried to move but his back protested fiercely. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last against his daily torture. He guessed they would give him half an hour before someone dragged him back the interrogation room.

A couple of weeks ago Alec had been walking back to Magnus' apartment  when a car had rolled upto him. Before Alec could react something hit  him from behind and the world went black.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sebastian standing in front him," Finally  awake, are you?" With that he had dragged Alec down to a holding cell inthe dark and tossed him inside. The only time they opened the door was to beat Alec up or torture him for information.

Each day he opened his eyes he held on to the sound of Magnus' voice. At this point it was the only thing keeping him sane. 

The sound of the door opening brouht Alec back to reality. He felt a hand grabbing his collar. He felt himself being dragged out of the room. 

"open your eyes" said a voice. Alec didn't bother to listen.

He felt a punch in hi gut. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

" I said, OPEN YOUR EYES."

Alec opened his eyes.The scene that greeted him made his stomach lurch.Valentine Morgernstern, the leader of the most dangerous drug cartel in New York, was standing in front of him. Beside him stood Sebastian, grinning lik a predator. But thatwasn't what made chills go down his spine. 

Right infront of them, on her knees was Clary. Her face was badly bruised and her hand had long, angry red marks. Alec immediately recognised them as whip marks.She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with pain.

Alec tried to say something but nothing came out.     


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches I'm back. This chapter took me so long to write.  
> hope you enjoy it.  
>  Sorry for any grammer mistakes

Magnus walked into precinct-nine-nine and was greeted by Lydia," Get to the lab. Izzy's waiting."

Magnus nodded and headed towards the lab.

 "Izzy" he siad, openning the door.

"Over here"

Magnus turned and found Izzy removing her gloves from her hand and putting them in her desk. She grabbed her tab, opened it and shoved it towards Magnus.He took it was met with the mostgruesome sight. If he hadn't been in the Fornesics department he would have certainly been throwing up his lunch.

The man in the picture was lying on what seemed to be a bed of needles. The left side of his facewas totally burnt while the right side looked like it had been peeled off. His arms were coverd in gashes and there were chunks of flesh miising and his pant legs were soaked with blood, the worst part thought was the way the guys fingers were mutilated and a few  of them were missing.

" Sebastian"

Isabelle nodded,"we found the body FBI warehouses where they interrogate spies."

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

" The bed wasnot the FBI."

Sebastian?"

"Probably, they are in the process of running the fingerprints through the system. Thats why I asked Lydia to call you."

Magnus nodded. Thoughts of Alec were swirling in his head. Izzy seemed to sense his thoughts.

"You know we'll find him, right." she asked softly.

" I know", Magnus said, his voice came out hoarse, close to breaking breaking,"its just, I went to his apartment, today and..... I found this."He handed the bracelet to Izzy. Her eyes startedd tearing up.

THe sound of the door opening caused both of them to straighten up and wipe their tears. They turned around to see Jace, Maia and Lydia standing  there along with captain Luke. Maia walked over to Izzy and held up a file.

" Open it. " she said.

Izzy opened the file and her face lit up, " Mags, they got a match. It was Sebastian's fingerprints. This is a lead Magnus. An actual lead. I..... Mags?"

Magnus looked up, "Hmm."

"Are you listnening?"

"I-"

" Magnus, whats wrong?"

Magnus sighed, " Well, I just realized, what if Sebastian is not working alone?I mean he literally just dropped of the radar and we haven't been able to find him since. I think its safe to assume that he has some major protection."

 Lydia who had been quiet for so long," We've thought about that. Thats why we started to dig into Sebastian."

"Well, did you find anything?"

"well we did, but the document is so redacted that it amounts to almost nothing."

"Have you tried to find out who redacted it?"

" I contacted a friend of mine. She tried to track the IP address, but when she got to the firewall, her bug just vanished." Maia said.

"Whom did you-"

"Lily Chen"

Isabelle looked at Maia, surprise evident on her face," Lily Chen... _the_ Lily Chen?""

Magnuss looked at them in confusion," who's Lily Chen?"

"Lily chen and Raphael Santiago  were both part of the hacker group Dumort which was lead Camille Belacourt. Both of them are the  best hackers known till date. But then Camille started using Dumort for her own beniftts and while they kept quiet til then, they couldn't standby and watch while their friends were  suffering becuase of Camille. So they turned on her, exposed her crimes and got her arrested. Since then  Rapheal left Dumort to work on his own."   

Maia nodded, " She's one of the best and if she's having a problem  breaking through the firewall, it has to be hightech."

"which could only mean someone better than her set it up. Someone like,....."

_Valentine_

Magnus was reeling from all the information. They had a lead. They knew who was behind all this. They just needed to find out where Valentine's lair was.

_They might save Alec._

 The sudden longing to feel Alec's hand in his, to feel his lips against his own was overwhelming.

Magnus shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. He had to keep his focus, he had to find Alec first. That was the priority.

Magnus turned  to Lydia," What about the parts that weren't redacted?"

" We were going through every document we could find on anybody who had past interactions with Sebastian or anything to do with his baackground or history. This document came up. It had something to do with Satrina Kendall."

" Satrina Kendall, are you sure." the surprise in Luke'stone turned all heads ttowards him.

"Absolutely", Lydia said, "Why?"

Luke's expression becametight, His eyes filled with worry. He motioned  for Isabelle to give him the tab." Satrina Kendall is an alias. Her actual name is Lilith Godfrey. She's one of the most ruthless and cruel people who ever walked on Earth."

Jace exclaimed, "oh! Now i remembere, Her husband killed her son, beat him to death, because he was defending her from his dad. Apparently he was drunk that night. He was a very powerful member of a criminal organisation involved in human trafficking. She coudn't get help from the law so she joined a rival organisation and worked her way up the the ranks. They organisation is called the Church of Talto and she runs it now. The moment she got to the top her first order was to find her husband, and when they did, well, what they did wasn't a pretty sight."

Luke nodded, " I don't know how Sebastian fits into this thing, but it looks like we found something big."

Silence descended on the group,as everyone stared off into space  in a pensive mood.

Finally Maia suggested," Why dont we grab some food?"

" but its just five"

" Well I think it would be best to get some in our stomachs before planning our next move."

Nobody could argue with this logic, so they grabbed their things and headed out.        

**Author's Note:**

> Ha,Ha,Ha. I know, I left it at a cliffhanger but its not anything huge so you guys should survive it just fine. I'll update the next chapter in a week or so. Sorry its so short. leave kudos and comments if u liked it. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
